leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.100
* New item: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.100 |Prev = V1.0.0.99 |Next = V1.0.0.101 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.18.13 * You can now request a trade with other players at the end of Draft Pick. * Updated the integrated Adobe Air runtime to version . * Added new bundle images to the Store. League of Legends v1.0.0.100 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Miss Fortune gains an additional 25 movement speed after falling out of combat for 7 or more seconds, increasing each second up to 80 maximum bonus speed. * (Q) ** Miss Fortune fires a shot at an enemy target, dealing as physical damage and 120% of that damage to another enemy target behind the first. ** ** * (W) ** Increases Miss Fortune's damage on her target by with each attack, cumulatively stacking up to 4 times. ** Miss Fortune's attack speed is increased by % for 6 seconds and causes her attacks to lower healing received by the target by 50%. ** 50 ** 16 * (E) ** Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air which rain down at a location after seconds, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds and slowing enemies hit by % for seconds. ** ** 15 * ® ** Miss Fortune channels a barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her for 2 seconds, dealing plus the higher value between or magic damage per bullet, hitting up to 8 times to each target. ** ** ; * ** Fixed a display error with it and death recap. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control but not all debuffs. * ** Tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. ; * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to from . * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. ; * ** Corrected the buff tooltip so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. ; * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ; * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed gain per level increased to + % from + %. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Reload time reduced to 10 from 14. ; * ** Health cost changed to from . ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the health cost if strikes a target. * ** Health cost reduced to from . * ** Health cost changed to from . * ** Health restored changed to % of maximum health from 50% at all ranks. ; * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 45 from . ** Damage per level reduced to from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to from . * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a display error with death recap. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank's passive would be replaced with the debuff text when struck by another Gangplank. ; * ** Maximum armor and magic resistance reduced to from . ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Fixed a display error with the tooltip on its self buff. ; * ** Tooltip updated to correctly state that the slow is actually not ; * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased mana cost. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased slow amount. ; * ** Debuff and death recap tooltips have been corrected. ; * ** Now correctly states that the increased cost per stack is 40. ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** It no longer places a blank buff on Malzahar. * ** Now attack the target affected by Malzahar's most recently cast . * ** It now suppresses the target instead of stunning it. ** Range increased to 750 from 650. ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip simplified. ; * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that it grants increased attack speed. ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** Tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in . * ** Corrected a display error with it and death recap. ; * General ** Corrected a display error with Pantheon's auto attack and death recap. * ** No longer be cast while . * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . * ** No longer be cast while . ; * General ** Typos corrected in the level up tooltips for and . ; * ** Debuff now correctly states that it can stack up to 20 times. ; * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that he does reduced damage for the duration. ; * ** No longer be cast while ; can still be cast while . ; * ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip. ; * ** Debuff will now grant assists even if it does not deal damage to the target. ; * ** Effects can now be toggled instead of being a permanent passive. It has a 4 seconds cooldown upon toggle off. * ** No longer be cast while . ; * ** No longer be cast while . Summoner Spells * * No longer be cast while . * * No longer be cast while . Items ; New * Recipe: + + . * + 350 Mana. * + 7 Mana Regen per 5 seconds. * + 20 Attack Damage. * UNIQUE Passive: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. * UNIQUE Passive: Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 max mana (2 second cooldown.) Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 max mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus mana caps at 1000. ; Redesigned * Recipe: + + . * +30 Magic Resist. * +200 Health. * UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 12% and increases your healing and regeneration effects on yourself by 20%. ; Redesigned * New Recipe: + + . * 350 Mana * 7 Mana Regen per 5. ; , and * Theirs "reservoir" system has been removed. These items will now strictly respect the cooldown time between procs. The cooldown has been reduced to 2 second delays between procs from 3 seconds. ; * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. ; * Now revives Champions at 750 health and 375 mana instead of 40% health and mana. ; * Cost reduced to 435 from 450 gold. ; * Recipe changed to + + . General * Abilities with movement or teleport based components now cannot be cast while rooted. * , and now properly suppress and stun their targets. * Suppression prevents summoner spells from being cast, and makes the ability immune to duration reduction effects such as that granted by . * Turrets currently attacking a champion will no longer respond to further calls for help from other champions. * Improved many of the "playing as" and "playing against" tips that display in death recap. * Updated the splash logo that appears upon loading into the game client to match the new League of Legends logo. * Fixed a bug that caused purple siege minions to deal and receive normal damage from towers. * Fixed a bug that caused super minions to receive normal damage from towers. Sound * Added a second taunt. * Fixed a bug causing the sound to continue after Rammus hit his target. * Fixed timing issues with basic attacks. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. * Tweaked volume level of skill sounds. de:V1.0.0.100 zh:V1.0.0.100 Category:Patch notes